Zombified!
by corpsedollie
Summary: A more happy and eager Hinata gets ready for her long awaited date with Naruto. But before the date could ever happen, Kiba shows up, sweeps Hinata literally of her feet and carries her out. His only excuse: There is a Zombie outbreak and Hinata needs to be saved. AU. Rated M for In case. A Hinata fic with no pairing decided


**Pairing: Still undecided**

**Rated: M for In case**

**Hinata fiction**

**Summary: A more happy and eager Hinata gets ready for her long awaited date with Naruto. But before the date could ever happen, Kiba shows up, sweeps Hinata literally of her feet and carries her out. His only excuse: There is a Zombie outbreak and Hinata needs to be saved. AU. Rated M for In case. A Hinata fic with no pairing decided**

**I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot. **

**Zombified**

**Chapter 1**

**By corpsedollie**

Hinata's POV

Happy...

That's how I felt when the man with the curelean shaded eyes and spiky blond hair walked over to me during my coffee break in a coffee shop and complimented me with the nicest words.

Ecstatic.

I felt over the moon when the man with the curelean shaded eyes and spiky blond hair phoned me for our first date.

Naruto, the man that I admired and adored from a far finally noticed me. Recognized my existence. Finally he knew my name, knew my face.

The same man that made something grew deep inside of me. I could feel my cheeks grow a deep shade of red as he smiled at me. A smile which was just as sweet.

I sat in my room in front of my mirror, trying my best to make myself look pretty so that when Naruto picks me up, he would decide right there and then that I should be his girlfriend. I have always admired the blond from a far. Tonight should be the night we should make it official.

"And, where are you going?" Neji asked, entering my room. His white eyes narrowing in question.

I could feel my face turning into a warm red again, something that I could not ever prevent "It's the blond man from the coffee shop" I muttered within my whisper of a voice.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed together, his pale skin forming into a frown "That idiot? The blond man with the hopeless dreams and no motivation. How could you possibly like someone like that?"

I didn't answer, instead just carried on with putting some bows in my hair and adding some blusher to my already pale cheeks. The red brought some color to my face.

Neji soon realized the silence I brought was an indication that I was not able to continue with his preaches. He pursed his lips together and folded his arms over his chest.

"He better take good care of you, otherwise I will break every bone in his body. I cannot stand to see you hurt again" he finally spoke "Ever" he added

A small warm sensation grew within my heart as he spoke these words. I never knew Neji felt so strongly about me as his cousin. I stood up and leaned in for a less expected hug. At first I could feel Neji's body stiffening at my touch but then he relaxed and placed his own hand on my back, completing the hug.

We disconnected when we heard some noise coming from the front of the house. A huge bang sounding almost like the front door slamming open and then a quarreling of words was heard from some of our own housekeepers and another familiar voice.

"Sir. Sir. You can't just burst in here unannounced" the older lady's voice spoke, her voice sounded to be in distress.

"I need to speak to Hinata. She needs to come with me" the man spoke, his voice sounded very familiar to me.

Some shuffling between the person and staff was heard before some running footsteps was heard. The footsteps came closer to Neji and myself.

Neji faced the direction of the noise, standing firm as if to expect a big impact. I, myself stood more on the other side of the room. Waiting for said person to appear.

Suddenly a man with short brown spiky hair appeared, he had red spikes tattooed on his cheekbones. The man had dark eyes. The man seemed rather frustrated, his clothes seemed all wrinkled, most probably caused by the shuffle.

"Kiba... What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

Kiba tried moving past Neji whom was blocking the door way to my room But without any effort Kiba was able to scoot pass Neji, he was about to protest opening his mouth but decided against it. So Neji just folded his arms over his chest again "What are you doing here"

"No time to talk, dude." Kiba said as he dashed toward my side and without any warning grabbed my by my legs and back and swept me into his arms into a bridal style.

"Kiba. Wh... What are you doing? What's going on" I protested still to my shock of the man's attempt to carry my out.

Kiba dashed so quickly and with so little effort moved past a really shocked Neji.

"There is almost no time to explain, Hinata. They are outside and they are coming for us. I need to save you" Kiba said as he ran through our big house through the long hallway.

"Who? Kiba. Who is these p...people" I asked trying my best to stay calm, but inside a worry boiled.

Kiba ran down to the open door that lead to the outside world. I was more then surprised when nobody was there to stop him. Only Neji, following us. He protested against his best might for Kiba to put me down, screaming at him and sometimes tugging on his shirt.

"Who is coming, dog. Tell me or else I will trigger all your muscles to freeze like a statue" Neji finally spoke. His threats weren't to be taken lightly. There was times where Neji could merely touch a person with the tips of his fingers triggering a person's muscles and nerves to not move at all, causing them to stay in a standing position for a week without any food or water. It really was a horrible thing to see.

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Neji "Your threats mean nothing to me. Not after what I have seen what is happening on the outside world" Kiba said, his voice nearly sounding like a growl, he took in a deep breath trying to calm his own nerves "Zombies, bright eyes. There is a zombie outbreak and we have to take shelter"

A/N: Another story. I am sooo sorry but this idea just kinda stuck with me. And it needed to be released.

It will pick up in the next chapters.

Please review!

Corpsedollie out


End file.
